Relentless
by Eloloo
Summary: Ils étaient supposés être sur le bateau, s’échappant vers le Panama. Mais quelques fois, les choses ne marchent pas selon le plan … // Traduction // // En cours //
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Relentless

**Auteur **: Marap

**Résumé **: Ils étaient supposés être sur le bateau, s'échappant vers le Panama. Mais quelques fois, les choses ne marchent pas selon le plan … Quand leur plan échoue, Michael et Sara se retrouvent confrontés une fois de plus à mener une vie de fuite et à se battre pour continuer de croire qu'un jour, cette lutte acharnée prendra fin. Cette fic commence à la fin de la saison 2, lorsque Sara est au volant de sa voiture pour rejoindre Michael sur le bateau qui devaient les conduire au Panama

**Spoilers **: saison 1 et 2

**Notes de la traductrice** : Voilà, je vous livre ici une petite traduction que j'ai faite d'une fic en anglais que j'ai bien aimé ! J'ai essayé de rester aussi fidèle que possible au texte originale, mais j'ai quelque fois dû changer certains mots-toujours en restant le plus proche possible du sens premier, of course - pour que cela aie du sens ou aussi pour éviter les répétitions. Voilà, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus, ça ferait sûrement très plaisir à l'auteur !

**Chapitre Un : Changement de Plan**

Dire que Michael Scofield aimait les plans ne serait pas totalement vrai, mais dire qu'il était assez naïf pour croire que tout pouvait être planifié dans une vie serait mentir. Il avait toujours facilement compris que le futur était difficile à prévoir, mais il avait la croyance tenace que ce n'était pas au-delà du pouvoir de quelqu'un de l'altérer ou de le façonner. Ainsi, il aimait organiser les choses, prendre des dispositions pour permettre au futur-autant que possible-de suivre ses plans. Il avait été un des ces enfants qui avait mémorisé son emploi du temps, un de ces étudiants qui savait exactement combien de verres il boirait à la fête ce soir. C'était dans sa nature de planifier les choses, et, associé à un extraordinaire QI, peut-être que ça n'était pas si inattendu que ça qu'il puisse concevoir un plan élaboré pour faire évader son frère de prison. Mais le fait qu'il l'avait vraiment fait était autre chose en même temps. Aujourd'hui devait être le jour où ils devaient recommencer une nouvelle fois. Ces simples mots prononcés par la bonne personne devaient leur accorder un état sacré de liberté qu'ils ne devaient plus jamais considérer comme allant de soi. Mais à la place, c'était devenu un autre jour de fuite.

Le vent fort, si typique de Chicago, était froid, et comme Michael regardait les docks depuis sa place sur le pont du cargo, il les vit briller du reste de la pluie du matin. Lincoln était debout à côté de lui, l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage. Mais Michael ne pouvait pas ressentir la même joie. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient encore en fuite, mais aussi parce que quelqu'un manquait. Sara devait être là maintenant, et bien que Michael sache que le trafic pouvait être mauvais et qu'elle pouvait juste être en retard, son absence le troublait. _« Je serais là »_. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Dans son esprit, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Pas cette fois. Elle n'avait 

pas hésité lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là, et bien que sa réponse semble un peu irréelle, il savait qu'elle le pensait.

"Elle n'est pas là …" se dit-il à lui-même. Mais quand Lincoln leva les yeux, il sut qu'il l'avait entendu. « Linc, je vais aller vérifier si elle est en bas », dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de la balustrade.

"OK", répondit Lincoln, ajoutant un "Sois prudent ».

Michael acquiesça et tira son bonnet un peu plus bas, cachant ses yeux. Lincoln le regarda disparaître au coin et il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se rendre au niveau inférieur du bateau.

x x x

Michael traversa rapidement le pont inférieur et, ne voyant pas Sara, il sortit son téléphone portable et composa son numéro. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur l'arrière de l'objet alors qu'il attendait sa réponse.

Après un moment, il entendit sa voix. « Michael », répondit-elle, prononçant son nom.

"Sara", soupira-t-l, soulagé, bien qu'il sache que c'était loin de durer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

"Je pense …" commença-t-elle, comme si elle était nerveuse ou incertaine.

"Quoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as attrapé ?" Le ton de sa voix était empreint d'inquiétude, de peur pour sa sécurité.

"Je pense que quelqu'un est en train de me suivre."

Michael perçut l'anxiété dans sa voix et associée à ses mots, il dû se souvenir de ne pas paniquer. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il courut vers les escaliers qui reliaient le bateau aux docks.

"Où es-tu ?" demanda-t-il en haletant alors qu'il se hâta hors du bateau puis sur les docks.

"Leadwell. A environ une minute tout au plus du chantier naval. »

"OK. Restes calme et continues de conduire", dit-il alors qu'il traversa en courant une flaque d'eau sur les docks et qu'il se dirigea vers la rue attenante.

"Michael" Elle avait prononcé son nom avec une légère panique, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Michael s'arrêta et fit nerveusement courir sa main sur sa tête alors qu'il cherchait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sara se faire prendre. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et Lincoln, il ne laisserait pas sa liberté être sacrifié pour la leur.

x x x

Mahone accéléra alors qu'il suivait le véhicule de Sara Tancredi. L'agent Lang n'était pas très loin de la jeune femme, mais il voulait suivre aussi, surtout si-comme il l'espérait- Sara les conduirait à Scofield. Lang et lui aurait peut-être besoin de l'attraper quand même, car il savait qu'elle était intelligente et peu disposée à abandonner. Son téléphone portable sonna, et il s'en empara aussitôt, s'attendant à ce que ça soit encore Lang.

"Ouais ?" dit –il.

"Alex, c'est Michael Scofield."

"Scofield. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Michael répondit immédiatement. "Je veux que vous arrêtiez de suivre Sara Tancredi. »

"Scofield, si vous pensez que je vais m'arrêter parce que vous me le demandez, vous vous trompez sérieusement, » répondit Mahone avec un gloussement.

"Je vais vous dire où je me trouve. Sara ne le sait pas, vous n'avez pas besoin de la poursuivre. Mais si vous arrêtez de la suivre, ça en vaudra la peine. »

"Comme c'est héroïque, vous protégez Mlle Tancredi? » Railla Mahone. « Comment puis-je savoir que ce n'est pas un piège, Scofield ? »

"Vous ne le savez pas," admit Michael. Mais comment vous sentirez vous si vous laissiez passer une opportunité de m'attraper ? »

Mahone soupira. Son instinct lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Michael se sacrifiant était beaucoup trop simple, mais en même temps, Mahone savait jusqu'où Michael pouvait aller pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. C'était comme ça que toute cette histoire avait commencé.

x x x

La respiration de Sara devenait rapide et elle pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Michael lui avait dit de continuer à conduire, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait dit qu'il arrivait. Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais c'était une réponse typique de Michael : rassurante mais énigmatique. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne pour elle, elle voulait qu'il soit libre, il le méritait. Et elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il se fasse attraper par sa faute. _« Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que j'étais suivie »,_ pensa-t-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Michael, tellement inquiet pour sa sécurité, elle n'avait pas voulu lui mentir. Pas ouvertement, alors qu'il semblait tenir tellement à elle, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu ça avant.

Lorsque Sara regarda dans le rétroviseur pour ce qui lui sembla être la vingtième fois en quelques minutes, elle dû cligner des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se passait. La voiture qui la suivait s'était arrêtée pas très loin derrière. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça? Etait-ce dans leurs plans, de la faire s'arrêter pour l'attraper ? Où est-ce que Michael … _« Michael »_ pensa Sara. _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux: Ça recommence

Michael regarda Mahone sortir de la voiture et marcher vers lui. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, mais il espérait qu'une idée lui viendrait. Ses actes n'étaient pas calculés, et ça l'inquiétait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sara se faire prendre. Il préférait l'être à sa place plutôt que de laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver, à elle ou à Lincoln, à cause de lui.

Michael remarqua que Mahone était seul, il ne voyait aucun renfort.

« Tu es venu seul, Alex ? » dit Michael lorsque Mahone fut assez près pour l'entendre. « Risqué. »

Ce dernier mis une main dans sa veste et en sortit une arme, la tenant vers le bas, pointée vers le sol.

« Tu vas me tuer ici ? Personne ne verrait rien. » Il regarda autour de lui, dans la rue. Quelques piétons étaient visibles, ainsi que des voitures qui roulaient. « Tu n'es pas aussi prudent que tu l'étais pour Oscar Shales » continua-t-il.

« Ferme-là » ordonna Mahone, agacé.

« Ou vous pourriez m'arrêter. Mais alors je serais en garde à vue, protégé. Vous auriez moins de chance de trouver une occasion de me tuer. »

« C'est moi qui ait le flingue, ok ? Alors tais-toi. » Exigea-t-il, faisant un pas de plus vers Michael alors que son arme s'éleva un peu.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit derrière Mahone, le son d'une chaussure contre le sol dur. Michael regarda derrière Mahone pour voir d'où provenait le bruit, et il vit qui l'avait produit. Sara. Elle se tenait à l'écart, et Michael remarqua l'expression bouleversée sur son visage. Mahone se retourna rapidement, suivant le regard de Michael, et chercha aussi la source du bruit.

Michael agit instinctivement, et il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa et qui pourrait les sortir de cette situation. Utilisant le moment de distraction de Mahone par l'apparition soudaine de Sara, et comme il avait la tête tourné, Michael se précipita vers lui. Il saisit le bras de Mahone qui tenait l'arme, et utilisant ses deux mains, le tordit violemment derrière son dos. L'agent du FBI gémit de douleur et essaya en vain d'utiliser son bras libre pour arrêter Michael. Celui-ci envoya un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou-un truc que Lincoln lui avait appris alors qu'ils étaient gamins- qui eut pour conséquence de faire se plier légèrement la jambe de Mahone, alors que Michael réussit à arracher l'arme de sa main, toujours tordue derrière son dos.

« Michael, » Sara prononça son nom alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil, derrière son épaule, à un homme d'un âge moyen et une femme qui s'étaient apparemment arrêtés de marcher et qui regardaient la scène de loin. La femme se tenait un pas derrière l'homme et tenait fermement son bras, comme si elle voulait le retenir en arrière.

Michael leva les yeux et vit ce que Sara regardait, une autre indication qu'ils devaient partir. Maintenant.

Michael pointa l'arme sur Mahone alors qu'il reculait loin de lui.

« Cours, Sara. Je serais juste derrière toi, » dit-il à la jeune femme alors qu'il ne quittait pas Mahone des yeux.

"Fuir encore ne va pas vous aider, Michael, » l'averti ce dernier.

« C'est une meilleure option que de se faire tuer, par vous de surcroît, » dit Michael alors qu'il continuait de reculer, augmentant la distance entre eux avant de se retourner et de courir, suivant Sara.

x x x

Michael et Sara arrivèrent à un entrepôt délabré et coururent à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre leur respiration. Sara saisit l'occasion pour poser une question qui lui était venue à l'esprit alors qu'ils couraient.

« Où est Lincoln? »

« Sur le bateau. »

« On doit aller là-bas alors, » dit-elle très vite.

« C'est trop tard, » déclara-t-il simplement. « Le bateau a déjà dû partir maintenant. »

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, il parlait d'un ton détaché.

« Tu es sûr ? » interrogea-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait que Michael avait probablement raison. « On pourrait se dépêcher et … » s'égara-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait.

« Non, le bateau devait partir à euh … » Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Il y a huit minutes. »

Sara se demanda un instant comment il pouvait lire si vite le temps alors qu'il avait à peine jeté un regard à sa montre. Mais cette pensée quitta vite son esprit alors qu'une légère panique s'empara d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« On doit partir » dit Michael en haletant.

« Où? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » confessa Michael. Sara ne pouvait pas cacher l'inquiétude sur son visage, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Michael dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il sache exactement quoi faire, même dans les situations qui n'étaient pas planifiées. Mais à cet instant, en cette seconde, il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un instant, 

et de l'expression concentrée sur son visage, Sara pouvait dire qu'il essayait calmement de trouver une solution. Sa panique descendit d'un cran quand il parla.

« Où est ta voiture ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Juste au coin, » répondit-elle en pointant instinctivement l'endroit derrière son épaule.

« OK. » Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur pour découvrir que la rue était déserte. Il s'approcha de la porte puis regarda derrière lui, étendant son bras vers Sara. « Viens par là. » Elle se précipita vers lui et pris sa main. Juste avant qu'ils sortent, il lui demanda doucement : « Tu n'as rien ? »

« Oui, ça va », le rassura-t-elle avec un bref sourire.

Michael sortit tandis que Sara le suivait de près. Ils restèrent sous le couvert de l'immeuble alors qu'ils le contournaient, Sara gardant ses yeux accrochés au dos de Michael, regardant par terre pour éviter de montrer son visage si quelqu'un passait par là. Elle ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit Michael s'arrêter, et elle réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient du côté passager de la voiture. Elle fouilla dans son sac, le remit sur son épaule et en sortit les clés, déverrouillant la voiture puis les passant à Michael. Il s'en empara, ouvrit rapidement la portière et exhorta doucement Sara à y monter, avant de faire rapidement le tour du véhicule-tout en restant résolument calme-et de prendre place sur le siège conducteur. Il boucla sa ceinture et fit brièvement tambouriner ses doigts sur le volant avant de démarrer et de descendre Chicago Street. Sara voulu demander où ils allaient, mais elle ne voulut pas obliger Michael à lui donner des réponses, surtout s'il ne les avait pas. Mais après un instant, comme s'il sentait l'inquiétude et la confusion de Sara, Michael prit la parole.

« Nous devons quitter Chicago ce soir. Mahone sait que nous sommes ici. »

« Est-ce qu'il ne va pas se douter que l'on va essayer de partir alors ? » interrogea Sara, et Michael s'aperçut qu'elle s'habituait à être constamment en fuite. Cette pensée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Elle ne devrait jamais connaître une telle vie.

« Oui, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, » dit Michael.

« Et le Panama ? On ne devrait pas essayer d'y aller ? » demanda Sara. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Michael ne veuille pas rejoindre Lincoln. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait vu un lien si fort entre deux frères, ou peut-être personne partageant ce lien spécial qui unissait Michael et Lincoln.

« Pas encore » dit Michael, une pointe de mystère dans la voix.

« Et Lincoln? »

« Il est en sécurité » dit Michael avec une pointe de soulagement. « Mais nous avons Mahone et ses agents aux trousses, et si on tente de le retrouver, nous allons les mener droit vers lui. »

Il y eut un silence pendant un instant. Les mots de Michael, bien que Sara sache que ce n'était pas son intention, lui rappelèrent la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie depuis que Michael était revenu pour elle-et s'était presque fait prendre. Elle voulait, et surtout elle avait besoin de s'excuser.

« Michael, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû savoir que j'allais être suivie. Si tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, tu n'aurais pas manqué le bateau. »

« Non, Sara. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Sara acquiesça, une mèche de ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Elle se sentait toujours coupable, mais il n'y avait pas de raison de débattre si oui ou non cette culpabilité était justifiée, surtout alors qu'elle savait que Michael ne dirait jamais rien pour lui faire penser qu'elle l'était.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée te faire prendre » dit Michael d'un air décontracté.

Ce n'était pas des mots factices pour la réconforter, il s'agissait simplement de la vérité. Sara eut un sourire fugitif, mais Michael le remarqua.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : On continue**

Sara leva les yeux de ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux, pour contempler le paysage devant eux. La vue était légèrement floue parce qu'elle regardait au travers de la vitre sale de la voiture. Ils approchaient de la frontière de l'Illinois avec l'Iowa. Le paysage était désertique, et l'autoroute plutôt vide; Sara en était reconnaissante. Elle avait à présent pleinement conscience de la réelle possibilité d'être suivie, et elle jetait des coups d'œil prudent aux voitures qui passaient.

Sara se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle était passée sur cette route, pour sortir de l'Illinois. C'était avec son père lorsqu'elle avait treize ans. Il avait dû aller dans l'Iowa pour une quelconque raison politique dont Sara ne se souvenait même plus en avoir connu la nature exacte. A treize ans, la politique était bonne dernière sur la liste de ses intérêts, même si elle se trouvait être la fille du gouverneur, sans doute même à cause de cela. Mais elle se souvenait très bien de son père lui demandant de partir avec lui, arguant qu'ils pourraient faire un voyage en voiture, quelque chose que Sara avait toujours voulu faire. A chaque fois que son père était parti en voyage d'affaires, il était parti seul. Mais cette fois, il refusa la classe affaire d'un avion, et dévoua le temps que prenait le voyage en voiture pour tisser des liens avec sa fille. Ce n'était pas très longtemps après que la mère de Sara fut décédée, et la jeune fille avait supposé que ce voyage était un moyen de lui faire penser à autre chose, et par la même occasion il avait permis à Frank de se rapprocher d'elle et d'agir comme un père.

Sara pouvait encore sentir la déception qu'elle avait ressentie pendant ce voyage, seize ans plus tôt, quand elle découvrit que rien n'avait vraiment changé entre elle et son père, et qu'elle ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait arriver. Ils avaient eut une terrible dispute après que Frank l'avait laissée, assise pendant un jour entier dans le hall d'un immeuble du gouvernement pendant qu'il assistait à plusieurs réunions. Elle avait compris que le voyage était pour son travail, mais elle avait quand même été en colère après lui. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait hurlé « iC'est mon travail, Sara ! » Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était en fait qu'il soit un père, ce que Sara pensait être, après tout, son travail le plus important.

"Nous nous arrêterons bientôt. Pour chercher un endroit où passer la nuit," dit Michael depuis le siège du conducteur à côté d'elle. Sara, plongée dans un souvenir d'enfance, fut presque choquée lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était Michael, et pas son père, qui était maintenant à côté d'elle. Cela ne la contraria pas, pas le moins du monde. Elle soupira presque de soulagement. "Comme c'est ironique" pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentait plus détendue aux côtés d'un criminel recherché qu'auprès de son père.

"Ok," répondit-elle à la déclaration de Michael. Sara se réjouissait de s'arrêter bientôt, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas être la raison de cet arrêt et elle savait qu'ils devaient continuer d'avancer. "On peut continuer si besoin est, ne t'arrêtes pas à cause de moi " dit-elle.

"Non, ça va," répondit Michael. " On doit s'arrêter de toute façon, se reposer et prendre du temps pour décider de ce qu'on devrait faire. " Il parla avec désinvolture, comme si ce n'était pas très important qu'ils ne sachent pas quoi faire ensuite. Mais Sara savait qu'il était inquiet, il devait l'être.

"OK," répliqua-t-elle, et après un moment elle reprit, plus doucement. "Est-ce qu'on a une chance, Michael ? De mettre fin à tout ça? D'être libre?" Son ton était légèrement sceptique.

Michael quitta la route des yeux pendant une seconde et regarda Sara. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, et son corps affaissé dans le siège paraissait si petit, s'effaçant presque. Elle avait besoin d'espoir. Michael ne voulait rien de plus que de lui en donner, mais en même temps, il s'était promis qu'il ne lui mentirait plus jamais. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, ni lui faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir.

"Je l'espère," dit-il simplement, ses mots lui semblant insatisfaisant, même pour lui. Sara hocha légèrement la tête, jouant avec l'anneau à son index. "C'est ça le problème avec le Panama. C'est le plus gros défaut que j'ai essayé d'ignorer," dit Michael. Sara le regarda, comme si elle l'incitait à continuer. Ses yeux se détournèrent de la longue route devant eux et rencontrèrent les siens. « Ce n'est pas une liberté parfaite. On vivra toujours cachés. C'est la principale raison qui fait que j'ai décidé que nous devions nous battre. C'est seulement lorsque Lincoln sera prouvé innocent et que l'équilibre sera rétabli, que nous pourrons être libre.

Sara écouta silencieusement, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il disait, et se sentant heureuse qu'elle le puisse. Elle était même reconnaissante lorsque Michael, dans de rares moments comme celui-ci, se confiait à elle et lui disait des choses-sur lui, sur sa vie avant Fox River, sur sa relation avec Lincoln, sur les motivations qui l'ont poussé à faire tout ça. Tout. A chaque fois qu'il lui disait ses choses, elle se sentait instantanément plus impliquée dans tout ça, comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de toute cette histoire et pas comme si elle n'était qu'une intruse.

Sara ne pouvait nier que ce sentiment lui faisait peur. Elle préférait pourtant être dans le coup et savoir de quoi il retournait, plutôt que d'être un membre du groupe mais d'être cependant tenue dans le noir. C'était quelque chose dont elle c'était rendue compte, le fait que Michael, dans un certain sens, voulait cela pour elle. Comme s'il pouvait la tenir à l'abri de tout ça. Mais en l'écoutant parler de l'évasion et de la conspiration, elle se sentait instantanément plus proche de lui. Comme si le mystère qu'était Michael Scofield s'étiolait peu à peu pour laisser place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus tangible, beaucoup plus réel. Presque familier.

Michael continua de lui parler. "Ce matin, je pensais que nous y étions. Je pensais que nous allions cesser de nous battre. Reynolds était notre chance. " Sara pouvait entendre la tristesse dans la voix de Michael, le désespoir qu'il avait manifestement décidé de ne plus cacher. Elle savait que cette fois, c'était son tour de le rassurer. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment mettre un terme à cette lutte ou abandonner la bataille. Il était juste abattu, et qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ?

"Mais ce n'était pas notre dernière chance," dit Sara, rencontrant les yeux de Michael alors qu'il se tournait pour la regarder furtivement. Il semblait surpris par ses mots. "Je veux dire, la démission de Reynolds n'est pas le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? " interrogea-t-elle.

Michael hocha la tête. Puis, comme s'il réalisait le ton pessimiste de ses propos, il dit : " Je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas euh … paraître démoralisé. "

" Tu ne l'étais pas du tout, crois-moi, " dit-elle en riant nerveusement, mais Michael resta silencieux, comme si son humeur avait immédiatement changé en une profonde inquiétude pour Sara. Il se sentit honteux de s'être laissé submerger par la déception du moment, oubliant pour un instant tout ce que Sara avait eu à endurer.

x x x

La sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau était familière, et alors que Sara s'occupait des coupures et des bleus autour de l'œil de Michael, ce dernier se détendit. La légère pression le rassurait d'une certaine manière, ou était-ce le fait que c'était elle, c'était Sara. Cette seule pensée suffisait à lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Ils avaient trouvé un motel dans le Sud de l'Iowa après s'être rendus au drive-in d'un McDonald pour acheter de la nourriture. Ils avaient décidé que le drive-in d'un fast-food était l'option la plus sûre, puisque cela impliquait un contact humain réduit au minimum … Ils avaient intervertis leurs sièges et Sara avait conduit, pour que ce soit elle - la moins reconnaissable des deux-qui puisse faire face à l'employée du McDonald, qui heureusement était une adolescente blasée et désintéressée leur accordant le minimum d'attention requise pour leur donner leur nourriture.

Le motel dans lequel ils se trouvaient était plutôt ordinaire, mais assez confortable. Ils ne resteraient qu'une nuit de toute façon, Michael savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter très longtemps, pas avec Mahone à leurs trousses, mais ils avaient besoin de repos ; d'un moment de répit. Cependant, Michael ne savait pas où ils iraient lorsque la nuit aurait passée et que le jour suivant commencerait. Il détestait ça, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il commença à réfléchir à l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeraient, mais fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Sara prit la parole.

" Ok, les coupures sont propres, " annonça-t-elle, remettant le gant de toilette dans un bol chinois bon marché contenant de l'eau. Elle étudia le visage de Michael, comme si elle cherchait une erreur dans son travail. "Je devrais avoir de l'antiseptique quelque part par là …" dit-elle tout en commençant à fouiller dans les poches extérieurs de son sac, posé sur ses genoux.

"Ne rien jeter, c'est bien aussi" dit-il avec un sourire, faisant allusion au contenu hétéroclite de son sac plein à craquer. Sara sourit alors qu'elle continuait à farfouiller dans les poches, légèrement embarrassée mais touchée qu'il se souvienne d'une des nombreuses conversations qu'ils avaient partagé dans l'infirmerie, à Fox River. C'était un endroit, malgré le nombre incalculable d'heures qu'elle y avait passé à soigner des patients autres que Michael, et les nombreux autres membres de l'équipe qui le traversait, dont elle se rappelait toujours comme étant le leur. Le sien et celui de Michael.

"Ça y est," dit Sara, sortant un petit tube de crème antiseptique de son sac. Elle appliqua doucement un peu de crème sur les deux, heureusement peu profondes, coupures autour de l'œil de Michael. " Désolée si ça brûle," s'excusa-t-elle. Michael secoua la tête, ignorant délibérément la douleur. "C'est bon. Merci", la remercia-t-il.

"Ce n'est rien" dit Sara. " Michael … " commença-t-elle, et Michael jura qu'il avait entendu une trace de nervosité ou de gêne dans sa voix. Elle avait peut-être sacrifié presque sa vie entière pour être avec lui, et elle l'aimait sans doute plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé n'importe qui- mais ils avaient passé très peu de temps ensemble, surtout ces dernières semaines, ce qui était ironiquement le moment où leur relation était devenue plus sérieuse, depuis sa déclaration maladroite dans ce train à Chicago. " Merci, d'être revenu pour moi aujourd'hui " dit-elle, rencontrant bravement ses yeux et soutenant son regard intense, mais toujours aussi doux.

"Sara, tu n'as pas à me remercier", dit-il avec sincérité. " Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserais jamais- "

"Je sais," dit-elle en hochant la tête. " Mais merci, pour ça."' Continua-t-elle un peu maladroitement.

Michael lui sourit, et puis, lentement mais résolument, se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement, voyant ses yeux se fermer avant qu'il fasse de même. Il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient embrassés que deux fois, mais c'était comme la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ce n'était cependant que leur troisième baiser. Et cet état de fait amena une pensée dans l'esprit de Michael –ils n'en étaient qu'au début. Ils avaient des milliers d'autres baisers à partager. Alors qu'il savourait le cadeau que représentait le fait d'embrasser Sara, il sut que la plénitude qui l'envahit ne disparaîtrait jamais. Après un moment, il s'écarta doucement et appuya son front contre le sien.

" Qui t'as fait ça, au visage ? " demanda-t-elle, comme si il lui apparaissait soudainement qu'elle ne savait pas quelle était la cause des blessures de Michael. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, avec regret toutefois, le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Michael fut subitement transporté à l'infirmerie, pendant les innombrables moments où Sara lui posaient des questions sur la façon dont il s'était blessé. Quand il lui mentait ou éludait la question. Aujourd'hui n'était plus un de ces moments.

"Je ne connais pas son nom, c'était un des types de la Compagnie. Il semblait être le chef, " dit Michael.

" Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? " demanda la jeune femme.

" Il voulait que je lui dise où se trouvait Lincoln, " répondit Michael. Sara hocha la tête ; elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus pour le moment.

Après un moment, Michael demanda : " Est-ce que Mahone t'as fait quoi que ce soit ? "

"Non," répondit Sara alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Michael acquiesça avec soulagement, levant les yeux vers Sara alors qu'elle continuait. " Est-ce que tu sais qu'il euh … qu'il prend quelque chose ? " dit Sara avec une certaine hésitation, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement remettre sur le tapis le sujet de la drogue, craignant que cela les amènerait à parler des ses propres problèmes dans ce domaine. Michael, une expression curieuse sur le visage, secoua légèrement la tête en réponse à sa question, regardant intensément Sara alors qu'elle poursuivit son explication. " Je l'ai vu prendre une pilule, c'était de la benzodiazépine. "

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" demanda Michael, notant au passage que Sara évoquait le sujet de la drogue, et bien qu'il aurait pu dire qu'elle hésitait et qu'ils n'avaient jamais sérieusement parlé de ses propres problèmes d'addiction, il était heureux de savoir qu'elle se sentait assez à l'aise pour aborder le sujet, même si ce n'était pas directement lié à elle.

"C'est un tranquillisant. Ça calme l'anxiété et la tension," expliqua Sara. Elle se sentit utile d'une certaine manière, étant capable de se servir de ses connaissances médicales.

" Je ne savais pas qu'il prenait quelque chose, " dit Michael, la curiosité l'envahissant.

" Ouais. Je ne sais sait pas si c'est très pertinent, j'ai juste pensé que tu devrais le savoir. "

"Oui …" dit Michael lentement, semblant réfléchir et traiter cette nouvelle information. Après un moment, Michael regarda sa montre, et, réalisant qu'il était près de minuit, reprit : " Nous devrions dormir un peu. "

" Oui, je prendrais juste une douche rapide d'abord, "dit Sara.

" Oh, d'accord. Bien sûr, "acquiesça Michael.

« Mais tu peux aller te coucher, je serais là dans un minute, " dit-elle en désignant le double lit, ce que Michael prit pour la confirmation que ça ne la dérangeait pas de partager le lit avec lui. Michael ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ça ne l'ennuie pas, mais il n'était pas très sûr, car une telle situation était nouvelle pour eux.

" Je t'attendrais, " dit-il. Sara sourit, l'ironie de ses mots ne lui avait pas échappé. Il semblait s'être écoulé tellement de temps depuis qu'il avait prononcé un « Attends-moi » désespéré dans l'infirmerie. Mais c'était seulement quelques mois auparavant, et c'était quelque chose qui ne la surprenait plus à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu tomber totalement amoureuse, et si rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas qu'elle pouvait nier que c'était arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

Relentless

Chapter four - **More To The Story**

Chapitre 4 – Révélations

Sara frotta les pointes de ses cheveux humides avec la serviette bon marché de l'hôtel, essayant de les sécher. Elle se sentait revigorée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter tout le luxe qu'une vie en fuite n'offrait pas. A cet instant précis, ça aurait été un sèche-cheveux. Satisfaite que ses cheveux ne ruissellent pas, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et revint dans la pièce principale de la chambre.

Michael était assis sur le lit, regardant sans grand intérêt la télévision dont il avait coupé le son pendant les pubs. Remarquant la présence de Sara, il leva les yeux vers elle et fut immédiatement surprit par quelque chose. Sara remarqua son expression étonnée alors qu'il la regardait et elle devint subitement nerveuse et inquiète. Elle suivit son regard jusqu'à son bras gauche, et, réalisant ce qu'il avait vu, se maudit intérieurement. Réchauffée après sa douche et dégoutée par le pull sale qui collait à ses bras, elle en avait remonté légèrement les manches, exposant partiellement son avant bras bandé. Michael s'était maintenant levé et se tenait devant elle, tenant délicatement son bras dans sa paume alors qu'il regardait sa plaie recouverte par le bandage. Le fait que la blessure soit couverte ne semblait pas minimiser le choc que Michael ressentit.

« Sara … Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que Mahone ne t'avait pas … »

« Il n'a rien fait », le coupa-t-elle gentiment. « Ça vient de Gila, lorsque j'ai fui Kellerman … » Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant pas en parler. Quelques jours auparavant, à la gare d'Evansville, elle avait appris à Michael l'essentiel de sa terrifiante expérience avec Kellerman. Mais il n'avait jamais - jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vu de preuves physiques.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, sachant que cela ne lui causerait que de la douleur. Et probablement plus de douleur que la blessure elle-même lui avait causée. « Ça n'a pas d'importance … » essaya-t-elle de le dissuader.

« Ça en a », dit Michael.

Sara rencontra son regard et soupira discrètement alors qu'elle capitula et lui raconta, son regard intense l'encourageant à continuer. « Lorsque j'ai sauté par la fenêtre, j'ai fini sur le pare-brise d'une voiture et je me suis coupé sur le verre, » expliqua-t-elle. Elle parlait d'un ton détaché, essayant rapidement d'énoncer ce qu'il s'était passé avec le moins d'émotion possible, un peu comme si sa voix l'implorait de croire que ce n'était pas grave.

Le corps tout entier de Michael sembla accuser le coup de ses mots. Son dos se voûta et il baissa légèrement la tête, le regard grave et triste dans ses yeux témoignant de la douleur et de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que j'aille chercher quelque chose pour ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est bon. J'ai tout arrangé, » dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas précisé que le processus pour soigner la blessure. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Il hocha la tête, mais n'était apparemment pas aussi apaisé par ses mots qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle était blessée, et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas physiquement blessée, il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas impliqué dans tout ça, elle ne serait pas là en face de lui, si forte mais si effrayée, son corps meurtri étant la simple évidence de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré ce dernier mois.

« Michael, » commença-t-elle. Son regard quitta le sol, une moquette grise bon marché qui avait bien besoin d'un nettoyage - ou plutôt d'un remplacement, en fait- et croisa son regard. Sara savait que Michael se sentirait triste, coupable et bien d'autres émotions similaires, et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de son bras. En sachant à quel Michael était préoccupé par les autres et qu'il était bien au-delà de l'empathie, il était important pour elle de le rassurer. « Je vais bien. Je te le promets. »

Il acquiesça. « D'accord. » Il n'était pas stupide ; il savait qu'elle essayait de soulager sa conscience. Et il l'aimait pour ça.

« Allons dormir, » dit-elle.

x x x

Michael pouvait dire que Sara avait des problèmes pour s'endormir, mais il pouvait aussi dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. De temps à autre elle bougeait, comme si elle essayait de trouver une position plus confortable, et sa respiration ne s'apaisait pas. Michael l'avait remarqué car il ne dormait pas non plus. Un tas d'idées lui passaient par la tête - il était inquiet pour Lincoln, heureux que Sara soit avec lui, frustré qu'ils doivent encore courir et inquiet sur ce qu'ils devraient faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sara, allongée sur le côté, lui faisant face, les yeux fermés. Elle lâcha un soupir d'exaspération, frustrée de ne pas parvenir à s'endormir. Michael la contempla alors que son front se plissa, et elle posa sa main droite à plat sur le lit après avoir niché son oreiller un peu plus profondément au creux de son cou. Michael, presque instinctivement, tendit la main et prit celle de Sara dans la sienne, la tenant délicatement alors que leurs deux mains reposaient contre le matelas entre eux. Quelque peu surprise, Sara ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les doigts de Michael étaient entrelacés aux siens, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle remarqua que Michael ne la regardait pas, mais que son regard était fixé sur leurs mains emmêlées. Puis, comme s'il sentait qu'elle le regardait, il tourna le regard vers elle.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ? » demanda Sara.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Michael, quelque peu embarrassé de s'être fait surpris à prendre sa main dans la sienne. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas que cela arriverait, car il savait qu'elle était réveillée. « Je ne suis pas un très gros dormeur, » admit-il.

« Vraiment ? Il n'y a rien d'autre que je pouvais faire pendant mes jours de congés que dormir, » dit-elle, le regrettant aussitôt, pensant que cela semblait plutôt pathétique. Michael ne semblait pas partager cette idée, car il rit doucement.

« Tu prenais vraiment des jours de congés ?» la taquina-t-il, son visage semblant s'éclairer alors qu'ils commençaient à plaisanter. Sa question était pourtant sincère, car d'après ce qu'il savait, Sara était une accro au travail.

« Une ou deux fois, » dit-elle avec un petit rire. Elle détourna un moment le regard et son sourire s'évanouit, le silence s'installant entre eux étant clairement le signe qu'ils regrettaient le passé. Michael était silencieux, l'observant. Une chose que Sara aimait en Michael était qu'il la laissait être elle-même. Il avait déjà exprimé son affection pour elle – il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il ne l'étouffait pas. Il la laissait à ses silences pensifs, plus patient qu'aucune personne ne l'avait jamais été pour elle.

Mais en même temps, Sara n'aimait pas les longues périodes de silence. Juste des instants, peut-être. Pas plus que ça. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de silence dans sa vie alors qu'elle grandissait, mis à part les accès de colère de sa mère ivre et les disputes de ses parents. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait toujours eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un, Sara n'avait - même avant tout ça - jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Mais elle aimait un certain nombre de sons, même s'ils ne lui servaient que de distractions. Son appartement était situé sur une route bruyante, et souvent elle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour écouter les passants. Des écolières discutant avec une agitation et une exubérance qu'elle avait souhaité posséder, des hommes d'affaires d'âge mur se pressant pour aller travailler. Elle aimait même le son des mères et de leurs bébés pleurant. Tout ce qui importait était que c'était des sons. Des bruits de la vie qui la distrayaient de la sienne.

Cette envie de s'échapper momentanément de sa vie avait instillé en Sara l'habitude d'aller au cinéma, seule et tard le soir après une longue journée de travail. Elle était toujours arrivée un peu après l'heure à laquelle le film devait commencer, pour manquer les bandes annonces juste avant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les regarder ou qu'elle soit mécontente d'en voir trop comme une véritable cinéphile. Elle détestait juste les moments de silences entre chaque bande annonce. Car lorsque le son à l'écran disparaissait, la distraction aussi. Et dans ces moments de silence, Sara remarquait le siège vide à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses réflexions nostalgiques par un bâillement, qu'elle étouffa avec sa main. « Désolée, » dit-elle, embarrassée.

« Non, ce n'est rien, tu devrais essayer de dormir, » répondit Michael.

« Toi aussi, » répliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. « Bonne nuit Sara. » Il trouva cela ridiculement frivole de prononcer ces mots. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir pour le futur, et pour toutes ces nuits où il lui dirait bonsoir.

« Bonne nuit Michael, » répondit-elle en lui souriant avant de blottir sa tête au creux de l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux.

Xxx

Sara se réveilla le matin suivant pour trouver Michael assis à la petite table de la chambre. Ses yeux étaient baissés, fixant intensément la table blanche, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sara ferma à nouveau brièvement les yeux, prenant quelques secondes pour sortir complètement du sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, elle s'aperçut que Michael ne contemplait plus la table mais qu'il la regardait. Avait-il d'une certaine façon deviné qu'elle s'était réveillée ? Cette pensée agaça un peu Sara, d'une certaine manière. Complètement réveillée, elle s'assit et s'adossa au mur derrière le lit. Elle tira sur le bas de son jean qui remontait sur ses jambes. Dormir en denim n'avait pas été confortable.

« Salut, » dit-elle.

« Bonjour, » répondit Michael avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda immédiatement Sara.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea le jeune homme, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tes yeux étaient quasiment en train de faire un trou dans cette table il y a encore une seconde, » dit-elle.

Michael sourit légèrement, comme pour se moquer de lui-même. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une réponse évasive. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Mais il repensa ses mots. Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui le rendait inquiet, car elle était impliquée là-dedans maintenant.

« Je suis juste inquiet à propos de Lincoln, » dit-il, sincère. Sara acquiesça et tordit le bord de son haut, autrefois blanc, aujourd'hui crème, autour de son index, alors qu'elle écoutait.

« Mais il va vers le Panama ? N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? » Demanda Sara, se sentant légèrement stupide de ne pas avoir compris. Après tout, elle venait juste de se réveiller.

« C'est ce qui va se passer au Panama qui m'inquiète … » commença-t-il, mais avant que Sara ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il continua. « J'avais tout planifié. Où nous devions aller, ce que nous devions faire, » dit Michael doucement. Il détestait rappeler à Sara que tout avait été planifié. Tout, excepté leur relation, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle remette cela en question. Alors, avant de continuer, il la regarda intensément, cherchant un quelconque signe de tristesse ou de trahison. Il fut agréablement surpris de ne trouver dans ses yeux bruns aucune de ces émotions. Ils étaient simplement fixés sur lui, inébranlables alors qu'elle se concentrait sur lui et l'écoutait. Il continua alors, « Mais Lincoln … il ne connaît pas les dernières étapes du plan. Celles qui concernent le Panama. Il ne possède pas tous les détails dont il a besoin une fois qu'il y sera. »

« Mais tu les as ? Les détails ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse, peu sûre de ce qu'il entendait par détails, encore moins pourquoi Michael les avaient et pas Lincoln.

Michael soupira légèrement alors que les mots de la jeune femme lui firent prendre conscience de ce qu'il devait faire, ainsi que de ce qu'il avait jusque là échoué à faire. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il avait délibérément fait des efforts pour ne pas lui révéler ce qu'à présent il devait lui dire, ou plutôt lui montrer. C'était simplement le fait que ça n'avait jamais été le bon moment, ou semblé être le bon. Mais maintenant ça l'était. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Michael, doucement et avec une grâce qui faisait toujours manquer un battement au cœur de Sara, se leva et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'y assit, se tournant pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« Sara, » commença-t-il avec quelque chose de triste dans la voix, et immédiatement il remarqua le changement dans les yeux de la jeune femme, où une lueur de nervosité et d'inquiétude s'y alluma. Elle savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon. L'entendre commencer une phrase par son nom, et le voir se rapprocher d'elle pour lui dire quelque chose, c'était comme s'il voulait lui éviter de tomber. « Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir montré et expliquer ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, » dit-il.

Alors il tendit la main droite pour remonter la manche gauche de son pull, qu'il releva jusqu'à son coude tout en se rapprochant et en pliant son bras pour en révéler le dessous. « Ici, » dit-il, effleurant de deux doigts le mot Allen, minutieusement gravé dans sa peau. Il rencontra son regard – impatient mais toujours inquiet, alors qu'elle attendait que tout cela prenne un sens – avant de continuer. « Cela fait référence à une Clé Allen. J'en ai fabriqué une à partir d'une vis d'un gradin de la prison. Le numéro de la vis, » dit-il alors qu'il fit courir ses doigts le long du numéro imprimé dans sa peau le long d'Allen. « Et la compagnie de plomberie qu'utilise Fox River, » continua-t-il, ses doigts montrant à présent le mot Schweitzer qui terminait cette partie du tatouage. « J'ai utilisé la vis pour dévisser l'évier dans ma cellule, pour que je puisse accéder aux catacombes de la prison. »

Il leva les yeux vers Sara lorsqu'il eu terminé, et laissa son bras retomber sur ses genoux. Il remarqua que Sara avait suivi des yeux son mouvement, et qu'elle était toujours focalisé sur sa peau tatouée. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et elle semblait abasourdie par cette révélation. Et ce n'était pas fini. « Sara ? » fit Michael, inquiet.

« Je … » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Ce n'est pas tout, si ? » demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux pour croiser ceux du jeune homme. « Ce n'est pas la seule partie qui signifie quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-elle, faisant référence au vaste tatouage qui couvrait son torse et ses bras.

« Non, » dit-il doucement. « Chaque partie signifie quelque chose. »

« Tout est lié à l'évasion ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que ce que j'ai planifié pour après l'évasion, » expliqua-t-il.

Michael observa Sara, dont le visage était à présent marqué par l'inquiétude. Après quelques longues secondes, après avoir pris conscience de ce que les motifs d'encre compliqués signifiaient, elle parla. « Oh mon Dieu, » dit-elle avec un petit rire sourd et stupéfait et un hochement de tête, alors qu'elle porta sa main à son front. « J'était loin de me douter … »

« Je sais. J'aurais dû te le dire. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai jamais soupçonné… » Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle fixait les horribles motifs floraux du dessus de lit – des motifs insignifiants comparés à ceux qui se trouvaient sur le corps de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, se repassant le fil des événements et se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas réaliser que le tatouage devait avoir un but précis.

« Les détails importants dont je devais me souvenir sont tous là. Mais aussi -» Il marqua prudemment une pause et Sara leva les yeux vers lui. Il prit cela comme un signal pour continuer « - les plans de Fox River. »

« C'est comme ça que tu as su pendant … » Le dernier mot – émeute – resta en suspens. Michael reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, sachant exactement de quoi elle parlait, ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Oui. »

Sara soupira longuement, le léger tremblement dans son soupir la prenant par surprise. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se souvint de ce jour à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son mensonge, pendant l'émeute …

_« J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous avez fait pour moi, » dit-elle avec sincérité, pour le remercier de l'avoir aidée. _

_« Mais … » dit Michael, l'incitant à continuer. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre à dire, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux._

_« Mais vous m'avez dit que vous avez été dans les plafonds de la prison pour PI, mais PI n'a jamais été affecté là-bas, » dit-elle, prudente mais insistante, cherchant désespérément de la clarté et de la vérité. _

_« Nous avons fini, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il abruptement. En un instant, Sara se heurta à un mur, elle qui cherchait simplement à connaître la vérité à propos de Michael Scofield. Il ne lui dirait rien, Sara le savait, et pourtant elle essaya encore._

_« Michael, ne soyez pas comme ça, je veux juste des réponses. »_

A présent, des mois après, elle les avaient. Mais quelque part, elle ne sentait pas soulagée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était en colère contre Michael. Non. Elle était en colère contre la façon dont il lui avouait les choses, certes un peu tard, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il renfermait beaucoup de choses – pas seulement sur l'évasion mais sur lui-même – et qu'elle ne savait pas. Oui, le tatouage faisait partie de l'évasion. Mais c'était aussi une partie de lui. Et pourtant elle n'en connaissait pas grand-chose, excepté ce qui avait été directement visible dans les rares moments où elle l'avait aperçu.

Sara pensa à la façon – presque sans se poser de questions – dont elle avait tout sacrifié pour lui et laisser l'équilibre fragile de sa vie basculer. Et pourtant, la seule personne pour laquelle elle avait fait ça, ou plutôt à cause de laquelle elle l'avait fait, n'était encore en bien des façons un étranger total.


End file.
